The Last Tao Master
by Rose Vicious
Summary: A Tao Master by the name of Katrina, finds her forgotten past during the trials of the Dark Tournament. Finding truth, power, and handsom saviors.
1. An Introduction

"Katrina?"  
  
"Yea Kuwabara?"  
  
"Where are you from anyway?"  
  
"I don't know to tell the truth..."  
  
"How can you not know?"  
  
"Grandpa said that I lived with my mother far, far away, well after my dad died..."  
  
"Then shouldn't you still remember?"  
  
"I don't... He said when I was 7, that he found me on his bed suddenly, like I was left by an angel."  
  
"Your mom?"  
  
"I... don't know..."  
  
"Oh... sorry..."  
  
"No, don't be... I don't remember anything about her at all either... but... there is really only one thing I truly do remember... I don't know if it's just a figment of my imagination... but... I remember something about wherever I live being attacked by something evil, and some man saved my life."  
  
"A man?"  
  
"Yea... when Grandpa found me, I was a little hurt, and I was also holding this necklace..."  
  
"But how do you know it was a man?"  
  
"I remember sitting in someone's arms... in a cold wasteland... and that person keeping me warm in his arms, him calmly telling me 'Don't worry my child... I have you... and nothing shall harm you..."  
  
"Wow... that's deep"  
  
"I hope to see him one day... so I can thank him..."  
  
***  
  
  
  
'Hi, my name is Katrina Kasamatsu. I'm 14 years old, still in Junior High. I'm an A+ student, with really, really, REALLY long brown hair down to my ankles when it's braided, and green eyes. Kuwabara swears he's never seen my hair down, and I don't think he'd want to.' Katrina looks over at the tall boy with orange hair and a serious expression on his face walking next to her, his lackeys following behind him.  
  
'Speaking of Kuwabara that's him. He's the toughest guy in school, other than Yusuke Urameshi. But he's really a sweet guy once you get to know him. He's probably my only friend, other than his 3 lackeys, but they're pretty nice also.'  
  
  
  
Kuwabara looks over at Katrina, raising a brow as he sticks his hands in his pockets, "Hey Katrina? We're heading to the temple to get some cash for the arcade right?"  
  
Katrina looks back up at him, smiling, "Of course Kuwabara," she tells him, "Since I spent all the money I had on our lunches today."  
  
'Oh yes the temple. My grandfather runs a temple on the north side of the city. It's where my memories start, and where they keep going.' One of the guys behind them puts his hand on Katrina's shoulder.  
  
"Hey thanks for doing that. We're sorry we lost that bet and started begging for cash." Katrina chuckles a bit, not surprised at them saying sorry for that.  
  
"Hey it's no problem guys. My grandfather gives me an enormous allowance, and I also get paid for the tea ceremonies so it's not like I'm going to go broke anytime soon." They all laugh a bit, Katrina looking up at the sky as they walk.  
  
  
  
'Hi... My name is Katrina; I'm a 14-year-old, A+ student in Junior High... But to tell the truth, my life isn't that simple. Actually nothings been simple anymore, ever since I discovered my own powers. About a year ago, I found that I am actually the last of the Tao masters race, users of talisman powers. My mom was killed in our own village when I was 7 years old, but I was the only one that survived. The only thing that I had before I retrieved my memory, was a small necklace with the jewel of a blue stone. I have no idea what it is, or who gave it to me, but I believe it was from whoever saved me all those years ago. It's not even simple around my friends. Kuwabara is spiritually aware. He can see the spirit power of those who have it, and is able to use his own spirit energy to create a sword in his hand. Yusuke Urameshi is the Spirit Detective of the Spirit World, working under the son of the King of Spirit World, Koenma, and his side kick on the flying paddle, Botan. We also have our friends Kurama and Hiei. They are both demons of the Spirit World... well we know Hiei is. Kurama can use a rose and turn it into a whip, and he's athletic and smart. Typical Bishy. Hiei has the Jajan eye on his forehead and uses a bloodfell sword. He scares me sometimes... Some people believe their gay, and I can see it happening too. Now you see how not simple and not normal life really is for us. My great Aunt is the all-powerful psychic Genkai, and SHE'S EVIL!!!! But wise so I won't complain, especially around her... This is my story, of how my life went to hell because of my past; how I almost lost everything I cared for in one single moment. But of course I won't start there, then you wouldn't understand at all. It all started that afternoon after school....' 


	2. Foggy Past

Katrina, Kuwabara, and the rest of the guys head up the long stone staircase to the temple. The woods, which were forbidden for all to enter, surrounded the area around them, but the long temple at the top is old and beginning to wear from lack of renovations over the years. Katrina slides one of the panels open, and walks inside.  
  
"You guys just wait out here okay? I'll be back in a sec," Katrina tells all the boys as she makes her way into the temple, the rest staying outside. She takes off her shoes and walks down the long wooden hall, reaching a door to the end, and opens the panel to her room. She walks inside, jumping over her futon, which she forgot to fold away, and goes over to a dresser, where she pulls the small drawer on a little box on the top. The box itself is square, the symbol of 'repel' carved onto the wooden top and painted in a light blue. She draws some yen from the box, and sees the necklace she received from her mystery savior at the bottom, buried under the yen and other little trinkets. Katrina pulls it from wooden box, closing the drawer to it and she looks upon the blue jewel at the bottom and the little demon wings that are carved on the outsides of it to look like the jewel itself had wings.  
  
"So you want to find out about the rest of your forgotten memories young Katrina...?" A voice from behind speaks to her, and she spins around, surprised by the entrance of this intruder, no, two. There are two there. One man stands tall with bulking muscles, his black hair standing tall, and his pointed sunglasses gleaming from the light from the window. The other sits upon his shoulder, much smaller than the taller man, having stringy bluish gray hair, and a frail skinny body.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get in here?!" Katrina screams at the two men that stand before her, showing no fear of their intrusion.  
  
"Who we are is of no importance Katrina..." the tall man speaks to her again, his deep tone thundering in the room, and she takes a step back.  
  
"Well I should know what your names are... if you continue to provoke me I will kill you both, and if I do not know what your names are then what can I put upon your graves?" Katrina smirks a bit as she talks, mostly keeping her eyes on the taller man.  
  
"She's just as cocky as her mother, isn't she little brother?" the smaller man tells his brother, his own psychotic smirk forming upon his face.  
  
Katrina takes another step back, now seeming completely surprised and her own fear rising inside, she screams at them once again, "How do you know my mother!?!?!"  
  
"That is for us to know... but wouldn't you like to remember all those memories that you've seem to forgotten?" the taller man speaks again, still standing in the same spot, his unreadable face never changing, "Like... who the true owner of that necklace is?"  
  
Katrina grinds her teeth, "Stop talking in riddles! You're getting no where fast and it's bugging me!" The smaller man sticks his hand at her, his grin growing wider on his face as she finally notices him and takes another step back. His long fingers grow from his hand, the long like tentacles wrapping themselves around her small neck, lifting her into the air. She grabs hold of his bonding fingers, trying to open them a bit for her to be able to breath, but they continue to constrict around her neck. Katrina opens an eye, looking at the taller man yet again.  
  
"What do you want with me...?" Katrina tries to speak, her voice very cut from her lack of air and not being able to force any from her throat to speak.  
  
"We're just here to retrieve the prize. My older brother wishes to get all the parts to his power..."  
  
She wonders to herself as the older man finishes his sentence. 'Other parts to his power...?' The man grasping her throat brings her a little closer to his face.  
  
"Somehow your mothers spirit was able to escape, giving you some power as well as my own... But I think it would be much nicer if you were our little bait for the Dark Tournament. And this might give you a chance to regain your memories, like a last request before the end of your life," The thin man continues to speak, Katrina's air now completely cut off as she starts to black out.  
  
"Don't worry though... you're friends will be there, and you'll be able to watch their final moments also..." the taller man speaks, a grin now upon his face also, and Katrina's eyes slowly close, the grip on her neck loosening for her to breath, and she blacks out completely. 


	3. Kidnapped

A few hours later Katrina wakes up again, finding herself lying on the cold cement floor of a cell. "Wha...? Where am I?" She asks herself as she pulls herself off the floor, and back onto her feet. Katrina looks at her self a bit, feeling her loose sleeves and pants, now knowing that she's wearing her Tao garment that she usually wears into battle. Now more confused than she was before, she makes her way over to the bars of her cold prison that keeps her hostage. She puts her hands close to feel the spirit energy running through them like electricity, knowing if she got to close she would be shocked.  
  
"Hey!" she screams into the dank hallways, "Is anybody out there!?" Her only reply is the echo of her voice, bouncing off the cold stonewalls. Katrina falls back, sitting herself on the ground, sighing loudly, wondering how she got herself into this predicament. A few moments later she lifts her head, hearing the footsteps coming down the hall. From the shadows come the two men that kidnapped her, and another. This other man looks perfectly human, long black hair, and a scar over his right eye.  
  
"Oh look... Living beings," Katrina tells all of them sarcastically, she's getting sick of being in the cage. "And who might you be?" she asks the human man, "Am I going to get riddles from you too?" The man with the long black hair gives a smile, neither smirk nor a grin, just a casual smile.  
  
"My name is Sakyoo. I'm the leading administer of this years Dark Tournament," the man tells her, acting very casual for a man who's talking to a Tao Master that's behind bars.  
  
"I've heard a lot of this Dark Tournament... But so far I haven't gotten a single answer on what it is and why I'm here," Katrina snaps at Sakyoo, now looking aggravated once again.  
  
"Oh I am terribly sorry about that," Sakyoo tells her, as she mutters rude things under her breath. "You were chosen as this years main prize Miss Katrina, for the battle of demon teams all around Earth and Spirit World, the Dark Tournament. The older Toguro asked that you would be the prize, knowing that would bring in much more publicity than giving the wining team whatever they desire."  
  
"So what you're saying," Katrina interrupts, "Is that I'm this years gold trophy? Well forget it. I don't accept." She stands up, Sakyoo about to say something else but she gives him a glare, which makes him shut his mouth. "I'm getting the hell out of here if you like it or not." Katrina walks up to the bars, closing her eyes as she draws a few talismans from her very long, open sleeves. She begins to chant in a strange language as she puts the talisman up to the bars.  
  
"I summon the power of the eternal blessing. Help me release the all- powerful magic to destroy evil!" She throws the talisman at the bars of the cell, their contact starts to fight with the spirit energy already flowing freely, and the talisman fall to the ground, going up in flames.  
  
"Ok... that isn't good..." Katrina notes as she sees her talisman go up in flames, just taking a small step back from the bars.  
  
"They're specially designed to repel magic," Sakyoo notes to her, "No type of talisman can get through its magic, nor can any kind of spirit attack that your great aunt might of taught you."  
  
Katrina smirks a bit, sitting back on the ground, telling them, "I've seen you've done your homework... but you shouldn't underestimate me because you have a few little notes on my life. I am just as unpredictable as the Spirit Detective."  
  
The big man smiles at the title she spoke of, the younger Toguro tells her, "Yusuke Urameshi and his team is also fighting in the tournament... consisting of Kuwabara Kazuma, Kurama, Hiei, and a masked person... but do not worry about that, I do not doubt I won't see them in the final match, but I don't think that they are going to win your safety..." Katrina looks in surprise, being surprised at what he just said, and the three turn around, walking away from the cell. She looks down at the floor, loosing herself in deep thought.  
  
'So Kurama and the guys are entering the tournament... but... a mystery fighter? Who I wonder...' And with that Katrina closes her eyes, putting herself into a meditated state, sending her spirit out to search for answers, and saviors.  
  
***  
  
At the hotel room where the Urameshi team is staying, we find all the boys asleep. Hiei is seated in the window, Kurama sleeping on one of the couches, the masked fighter being asleep in a corner of the room, and Yusuke and Kuwabara sleeping in the beds in another room. A spirit version of Katrina forms in a dark corner in the room, going over to Kuwabara's bed.  
  
"Kuwabara..." she whispers as she puts her hand on his head, knowing that shaking him would be stupid since she'd fade right through. "Wake up Kuwabara," she tries again as she lets out some spirit energy for him to sense and he pops right up, feeling her power and looks over at her.  
  
"Katrina! There you are!" he yells as he dives for a hug, though going right through the illusion.  
  
"I'm a spiritual illusion Kuwabara, I cannot come see you in my physical state right now..." she tells him as she watches him stand back up, rubbing his head from it ramming into the wall.  
  
"So where have you been Katrina?! We've all been worried about you! ... I've been worried about you at least..."  
  
Katrina smiles a bit. "It's all right Kuwabara, I'm all right... for now..."  
  
"For now?"  
  
"They're holding me captive at the moment... Kuwabara you must be very careful at this tournament..."  
  
"Hold on! What do you mean 'they' are holding you captive!?"  
  
"Kuwabara I don't have much time, please just listen. This whole tournament is a plot against everyone, someone is setting this up to get something else in the Spirit World, I don't know why though. They're trying to kill Yusuke, you, and everyone else off, along with myself. You have to be careful or you'll be killed."  
  
"Katrina just tell me where they're holding you hostage and I'll come and get you out!"  
  
"They have me locked in a cell somewhere in the-" Her sentence is cut off as the illusion fades suddenly before Kuwabara's eyes.  
  
"Katrina!?" He screams into the empty room, Katrina no longer there, "KATRINA!!??!" Yusuke sits up, rubbing his eyes, as his hair is a defiant style of bed head.  
  
"What are you screaming about Kuwabara...?" Yusuke asks, Hiei and Kurama walking into the room.  
  
"It's Katrina! I saw her and she's in trouble!"  
  
Hiei smirks, "He's now seeing things. Oh what fun..."  
  
"I'm serious guys!!!" Kuwabara yells at them all.  
  
Kurama walks over, pushing against Kuwabara's shoulder back into bed, "You should get some rest Kuwabara," He tells him. "You need your rest."  
  
"But Katrina!" Kuwabara yells again.  
  
"Hey there is nothing to worry about Kuwabara," Yusuke tells him after letting out a big yawn, "We'll see if we can find her in the morning..." And with that he lays down, Kurama and Hiei leaving the room. Kuwabara lays his head down, still worried like hell, and closes his eyes, falling back asleep again.  
  
***  
  
The next day, everyone can be found somewhere in the arena of the first rounds of the Dark Tournament, the announcer stands in the center of the ring, she raises her hand, screaming into her microphone, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Demons from all over the human world and the Spirit World! My name is Koto and I'll be your announcer and judge of this years Dark Tournament!!" The crowd cheers loudly, but she has not finished her speech yet, "Of course I know you want the bone breaking and blood shed to begin! But first! We must present this year's final prize to the team who is victorious in the final round! Not only does each member get a wish of his or her choice! But they area also able to win this!" She points her hand over to the northern corridor, which is surrounded by barrier masters, and a light shines upon the shadows, revealing the young Katrina chained to a steak, her hands bound tightly above her head as her feet are shackled to the ground she stands on. Not only is the barrier draining her strength to keep from using her spirit energy to break herself free, but she's out cold also. The crowds oooh and ahh at the sight of her, but Kuwabara's screams of her name is blocked out by the enormous crowds around them. Kuwabara makes a run to go save her, but the masked fighter, holds him back, shaking his head to see that he doesn't go out to fight, not saying a word, though Kuwabara can tell he's saying, 'Now is not the time.'  
  
Kuwabara looks back at Katrina, worried as Koto continues to describe what the prize has to offer, "Yes folks! This is a true Tao Master, and not just any Tao Master; this is the last one known in existence! A rare find indeed! As legends say, if you eat the heart of a Tao Master, you gain their soul and their power! Which team will win the prize and become the strongest?! We'll have to see! Now let the battles begin!" The lights fade over Katrina, as they pull her from the steak, and throw her into the cell from whence she came. 


	4. Death of a Friend

Battles came, and battles went, days have passed and the tournament still continues, the Urameshi being victorious every time, usually hanging by a thread, but always victorious, as well as the Toguro team, seeming to be the only road block that's a mile high in some perspectives. The final battle has arrived, the Urameshi against the Toguro team. Unfortunately, neither team has the 5 members they need, mostly from the loss of Genkai, Katrina's great aunt, and that the Toguro team never had 5 members in the first place. The replacements are Koenma, the sponsor of the Urameshi team, and Sakyoo, the sponsor of the Toguro team. The beginning battles start to be assigned, as young Katrina is yet again chained against the post on her pedestal, highly guarded and protected, but having the best view of the fights, from the side lines.  
  
The first fight has been decided, the older Toguro brother against Kuwabara Kazuma. The two of them set foot on the stage, Kuwabara drawing the Experimental Sword that was given to him. It takes his own energy, not only creating a powerful sword for him to use, but a shield around him at the same time.  
  
"This is for you Katrina... I'm gonna help to set you free..." Kuwabara notes as he rushes into battle. Toguro does not budge, cracks forming around the ground he stands on, and Kuwabara slashes into his head, along with his chest, going strait in half. To everyone's surprise however, he remains standing, just with a giant slice through his entire body. The new announcer Juri gets ready to announce Kuwabara the winner, till Toguro's hand appears from the ground behind Kuwabara, his fingers diving into Kuwabara like spears, everyone clue less at the new conclusion, Kuwabara falling.  
  
"You foolish boy..." The older Toguro speaks, "I have total control over my body, shape-shifting at will, and moving my organs to different parts of my body. A wimpy pupil like you will never be able to avenge the death of Genkai." Kuwabara looks up, confused beyond all belief, since Hiei and Yusuke were the only members that knew the death of Genkai.  
  
"Genkai is dead," Toguro tells him, "Murdered." His fingers start to move again, spearing Kuwabara in his chest just around his heart.  
  
"All I have to do to kill you is snatch your heart, but I don't think I will," Toguro continues to mock, his grin growing wider upon his pale face. He lets go of Kuwabara, his hands starting to form into little puppets, with the shape of Genkai as a young girl.  
  
"I'm going to tell you this old story about the two youngsters," Toguro starts to tell. "The girl was called Genkai and her beauty was unrivaled, and the boy's name was Toguro, my younger brother. They were partners in the Martial Arts. Time passed and she grew old and ugly." His puppet of Genkai starts to turn old and fragile, how Genkai looked. His brother screams for him to keep his mouth shut, but he continues.  
  
"The boy, on the other hand, borrowed the evil powers to keep his youth. The woman, poor old creature, became jealous and challenged him to a fight. But things didn't go as she planned and she was the one who died!" A spearing finger goes through the puppet, his own blood drawing from the wound. Yusuke begins to protest, though ignored by the older Toguro, but something does catch his eye, he looks over at Katrina, whose spiritual power is rising at a rapid pace.  
  
"How dare you say that about her!" Katrina screams at him. "Genkai would never fight out of jealousy! She was to honorable to do such a vain thing!!!"  
  
Toguro gives her a wide grin, "You defend your great aunt with such honor, yet you proclaim nothing about your mother?" Katrina's screams go silent, her mouth open with him speaking about his mother, of course not having the slightest clue what he's talking about.  
  
"Oh yes that's right... Both your great aunt and grandfather made sure that you would never remember how your mother died... Do you want to know why I wanted you to be a prize for the tournament?" He asks her, the grin on his face becoming wider as silence fills the arena. "It's because you hold the rest of her soul that I want back. Your mother was able to give you most of her power before she became a part of me." Katrina's fear starts to shake through her, visions flashing through her head of her mother trying to escape a demons grasp, now seeing the blank spots, which is the evil maniac that stands on stage.  
  
"Yes Katrina," Toguro continues, "I ate your mothers heart. And I plan to take yours also after I finish off every last member of this pathetic team."  
  
Kuwabara is now sick of hearing this man speak, and screams at him, "I will never forgive you for this!!!" And his energy explodes from his body, forming into that like darts, and they sever Toguro's legs and arms from his body. At this point, everyone believes that Kuwabara has the win, Toguro not moving an inch. As Kuwabara rushes in for the final blow, he's tricked, Toguro forms his limbs back, and his snaky fingers stab forward once again, his fingers diving into Kuwabara's chest, wrapping around Kuwabara's impaled body and holding him up, then ramming him into the ground. Juri begins her count as Toguro raises his free arm, it forming into one giant spike as Juri starts her countdown.  
  
"You won't hear the end of the count down," the elder Toguro says, "Because I'm going to rip your heart out." And with that his hand dives down into Kuwabara's chest, his loud painful screams being heard all over the arenas grounds. His howls of pain are cut short, as Toguro wraps his fingers around his heart and rips it from his chest, crushing it like putty in his hand, the blood spilling all over the ground. Kuwabara's eyes go blank as he lays there in a pool of his own blood.  
  
"Kuwa... bara...?" Katrina stairs wide eyed as she calls his name, a few lonely tears dripping down her cheeks, starring upon the motionless Kuwabara.  
  
Juri runs over to Kuwabara, bending down over the pool of blood, touching his skin a bit and standing up quickly, and speaks into her microphone with a shaky voice, "Yes... Kuwabara is dead folks... The winner is Toguro... Can we get some clean up in here?!"  
  
The elder Toguro chuckles, eying the dead body, "He's just trash. Throw him away and let his body rot." And with that he walks back towards his team, still chuckling under his breath.  
  
*** To be continued! *** 


	5. Death Match Mysterious saviors

The elder Toguro stops before he reaches the end of the stage, a huge gust of wind blowing over everything, coming from the direction of Katrina. He turns around to look at her, along with everyone else. The barrier masters are starting to back away, looking like they are having trouble with their shield, and give up, making a run for it. But it's too late for them. A white light shines around the whole area around Katrina, and it explodes. As the smoke clears, the only thing left standing is the Tao Master, her eyes full of such hatred, her cheeks red with tears, and her fists tightly grasped, enough for her nails to cut her own skin in her palm. She starts walking towards the elder Toguro on stage, her eyes only set on him, only him, a whirlwind of energy spinning around her body. The force of her energy blows any other attackers that got close away; there is nothing that can stop her from making her way to Toguro. She steps onto the stage, stopping in the middle.  
  
"Fight me you bastard..." The angry Katrina says under her breath at him, knowing he can hear her though. "You have no right to claim that victory and live to tell about it... You have no right to live!!!" Her energy bursts in every direction, blowing another huge wind across the crowds, the grounds cracking below her also.  
  
"Holy shit! That's Katrina's power!?" Yuske bursts from the side of the stage, trying to keep his ground as the winds blow.  
  
"It seems that he has aggravated her to the point she can no longer hold herself still and see any of us get hurt again..." Kurama notes, his arms over his face. "Katrina did always see Kuwabara as her older brother... and if Toguro is being truthful... then he also was the one that killed Katrina's mother... and that might anger her further..."  
  
Hiei smirks a bit, never moving by Katrina's energy, he is very surprised, but never makes a motion that he is, "Looks like the moron was useful after all..."  
  
Kurama looks over at Hiei, "Hiei... I don't believe you'd want her to attack you either..."  
  
Hiei looks up at Kurama, still having the smirk on his face, "It's not that I'm dishonoring the dead man... it's just a sad habit I have..." They all look back to Katrina, Juri making her way onto stage, or at least trying.  
  
"Excuse me! But you aren't allowed to fight! You aren't on the Urameshi team! Actually you're just a prize! The judges won't be happy with this!" Juri screams at Katrina.  
  
Her cold eyes move over to Juri who's screaming this at her, and reply's to her, "Then they can take their sad asses to hell!!!!!!" Her energy explodes again and all the glass shatters around the stadium, and she looks back to Toguro who's turned around to face her. "It's not like they have anyone that can stop me..."  
  
Toguro grins to her comment, not making a motion that he's going to attack her at all, "What makes you think that I'm going to fight a little girl like you?" Katrina's eyes narrow a bit, her face becoming angrier than it was before.  
  
"Now or later... I'm going to take your life... but the later it is the more you'll regret it, and the more I'll haunt you till you go insane... And I'm not going to let you get away..." The elder Toguro takes his hands from his pockets, her grin becoming wider.  
  
"Then this should be interesting..." And right as his sentence ends, his fingers dash into the air, forming into spears again as they all dive for Katrina in different directions. She jumps into the air to the left, his fingers turning to try and attack her and she throws talismans at each one.  
  
"Shatter the ground with heavenly bolts! Thunder strike!!!!" Katrina screams and the talismans activate, sending bolts of electricity through Toguro's body, throwing his aim off as she tries to dodge his fingers. She misses most of them, but is hit by one in the shoulder, it going right through. He regains consciousness and the finger wraps around her arm and shoulder, holding her up into the air. She draws even more talismans and puts them around the finger.  
  
"Freeze the evil souls inside and out! Chill with ice!!!" Katrina screams, as the talismans turn to ice, it freezing his finger all the way down, and it shatters. She lands on the ground with part of the finger still within her and she rips it out, ignoring the wound. His fingers head for her again and she runs around stage as they dive into the ground trying to hit her, and she jumps up as they come up, throwing more talismans at him, without even chanting they go into flame, burning everything they touch. Katrina lands again, Toguro screaming in pain from the flames. She puts her hands in front of her chest, like a circle around the center of it. He looks at shock at her stance, a grin on her face.  
  
"Even the old and fragile have things to teach the young. And her attacks shall be your death!" She screams at him, a blue ball coming from her chest, "SPIRIT BALL!!!!!!" And she raises the ball into the air, letting it go for just a nano second, and slams it with the palm of her hand, spiking it strait for the Elder Toguro who stands there in complete shock. It strikes him, making a horrible explosion that shines a bright light throughout the stadium. As the light dies, everyone checks to see if anyone is still alive. Katrina is on her knees, breathing hard, looking at the huge crater she's created, seeing nothing of Toguro as the smoke rises. The crowds start to cheer Katrina's name, everyone around the arena just shocked at their reaction to the battle. But it's not over... from cracks in the crater comes up some strange pale gooze, it coming above the ground, forming into a giant standing pile of putty, and it forms back into Toguro, looking perfectly fine. Katrina stairs wide eyed as he walks closer to her, knowing she can't stand or attack after that stunt she pulled.  
  
"Well, well Katrina," Toguro mocks as he stands a few feet from her, "Out of energy? That's to bad. Because the battle isn't over yet till one of us is dead." He grins evilly and his long fingers wrap around her body, holding her captive, them slowly piercing into her soft skin as she screams in pain.  
  
"Some Tao Master you are... depending on the strongest attacks to beat your enemies. You say you've learned much, but in the end, you're nothing but a little girl crying for her mommy." He grins as his mocking finishes, his fingers letting her go other than some wrapped around her neck, cutting off her air as he holds her up in the air by her neck. She grabs hold of his choking fingers, trying to open a small space for her to breathe, but can't. She kicks and squirms trying to get free, as his evil cackling continues. Everyone watches in shock as her kicking slowly dies, and her eyes starting to close. As the whole Yuske team begins to scream Katrina's name, huge amounts of explosions spread across Toguro's extended fingers, and a shadowed figure leaps across the stage, grabbing Katrina from Toguro's grip, and landing near the Yuske team. As the smoke clears, the figure is revealed, his long black jacket extending to the floor, as for his hair which matches his black jacket, a gray mask covering his mouth and nose and a necklace that dangles from his neck, now free for all to see, being a blue stone with little wings from the outside, demonic wings. Katrina slowly opens her eyes, her breathing returning back to normal, and she looks upon her savior, her eyes opening wide as she gazes upon it further.  
  
"It's..." she begins to stutter, "It's you... the one who gave me this necklace... You were the one that saved me so long ago..." Yuske and the team both look in shock.  
  
"WOH WOH WOH!!!" Yuske screams from where he stands, "Karasu is a good guy!!!!???"  
  
"It looks to be it..." Kurama says, his eyes narrowing a bit, "They both have the same necklace... and he did just save her from death..." Karasu faces the team, still holding Katrina safely in his arms, the elder Toguro's eyes following Karasu, his cold look becoming colder as his hands reform. Karasu hands Katrina over to Koenma and Botan, them laying her down and starting to wrap her wounds quickly, Karasu facing Toguro once again.  
  
"Why you little traitor..." the elder Toguro says in his cocky voice towards Karasu, starting to walk for him. "So it was you who saved the little brat all those years ago. I should of known that one of my little pets would be the savior of that weakling. I guess I'll have to kill you here and now you traitor..." Karasu dashes past Toguro while he does the same, there is a quick flash of light as the two reach different ends of the stage. Karasu stands up tall as he turns towards the elder Toguro, who as soon as he makes eye contact with, blows up into millions of different pieces. Karasu then looks over at Katrina, who has a big grin on her face for someone in her condition, giving him the thumbs up. Karasu walks back over to the younger Toguro, now the only one, and they talk a bit silently.  
  
Yuske stops his foot down, screaming once again, "Oh NOW what are they doing!?"  
  
Kurama narrows his eyes again, never taking his eyes off Karasu and Toguro, "He's still going to fight..."  
  
Yuske looks over at Kurama, questioning him, "What do you mean he's still going to fight? Didn't he just kill one of his team mates?"  
  
"Yes he did Yuske..." Kurama notes, putting his hand to his chin, "But it seems like he still wants to fight..."  
  
Hiei smirks a bit, looking at Karasu and Toguro also, "He just wanted to shut that shape shifting moron... And I think Toguro wanted that done too."  
  
Yuske blinks a few times, and looks over at Hiei and Kurama, "Well I guess that makes sense... but how did he do it...?" Hiei and Kurama look at him, with big open eyes, resembling 'what are you stupid?'  
  
Kurama coughs a few times lightly, "He got a power talisman from Katrina to boost his attack ten fold... And I don't think that he's going to give up the tournament because he killed the older brother..."  
  
*** To be continued! *** 


	6. Final Match

Juri walks onto stage looking around at all the explosion marks, her legs shaky from the previous match. "Um... The... uh... The judges would like... to thank Katrina... and the now decided Toguro... for the fabulous fight... though it ended with Karasu... uh... They would like to make a note, that even with these sudden events, there will be no changes in tournament status... and that the fights will continue as such... Uh... thank you... and... let us continue..." Juri jumps off the stage right a way, not wanting to be close to ANY action for the rest of the tournament.  
  
"The next fight will be Karasu and Kurama!!" yells Koto into her microphone from the sidelines, "The judges have no problem with Toguro's death since he won anyway, and that he was killed by his own team member. Karasu and Kurama, please approach the center of the stage!" Kurama starts to head for the stage, Karasu already standing.  
  
Katrina pulls on Botan's shirt, and whispers something into her ear, and Botan looks at Kurama, "Kurama! Just a moment!" He stops and turns around to look at Botan, Katrina whispering something in her ear again. Botan's eyes turn a bit sad as she looks at Kurama. "Katrina asks... that you don't kill Karasu in this match... She's already trying to revive Kuwabara... and she won't have enough power to revive Karasu in time if he is to die in this match..."  
  
Kurama looks down at Katrina, her eyes pleading that her wish be answered, and Kurama smiles, nodding to Katrina, "I shall do my best Katrina. don't worry." And he turns around, stepping onto stage, pulling the vile given to him by Suzuka. He uncorks the vile and drinks it down, putting it away as he's finished it. He stops in front of Karasu and they eye each other down.  
  
"Are you going to fight me in your human form Kurama...?" Karasu says coldly, still being very calm.  
  
"I have changed Karasu... But do not rush to death... there is someone waiting for this battle to be over with without either of us falling dead..." Kurama tells Karasu as he summons a windstorm of rose petals around him, trying to stall for time to change to his Yoko form. They swirl around in the whirlwinds around the both of them.  
  
"Be careful, these petals are as sharp as blades..." Kurama warns Karasu, who ignores his warning and walks strait into the petals, getting cut all over his body from them.  
  
"They are beautiful Kurama... but very weak..." Karasu notes. He stands still as Kurama thrusts all the petals strait for Karasu, who points his fingers at the petals, them all exploding before impact.  
  
"Are you sure you want to fight like that... Kurama?" Karasu says as he jumps into the air, disappearing, and reappearing by Kurama, trying to touch him. Kurama avoids his hands, running around stage, trying not to be touched. Kurama summons his rose whip and tries to hit Karasu with it, but with the grasp of his hand the whip explodes and goes up in flames. The chasing continues, and Karasu almost gets a hold of Kurama's arm, but even though they did not make contact, part of his arm still explodes, the blood flying everywhere.  
  
"I can still hurt you even without touching you directly Kurama..." Karasu mocks as another explosion hits Kurama in the leg, the smoke spreading around the stage.  
  
"Here's a hint... I can produce something like how you can produce your plants. I have on in my hand right now." Karasu opens his hand, and a small, but ugly ball appears in one hand, having a little fuse at the top. Kurama looks at the ugly bomb as Karasu jumps into the air and tosses it at him, another huge explosion goes off and the smoke becomes to thick to see. Karasu lands back on his feet, looking down at his hand, seeing a thorny rose lodged in his palm. He rips it out, and as soon as it hits the ground, the smoke around them turns blue. It starts to clear and Karasu looks through the opening smoke, seeing Kurama standing, but not the Kurama he was fighting, but him in his Yoko form.  
  
"I see you have changed Kurama..." Karasu says, and he forms two strange bombs in his hands and tosses them at Yoko Kurama. The new Kurama throws two roses at the bombs, forcing them to explode before reaching him.  
  
"I'm going to kill you..." Yoko says in a cold deep voice. Karasu creates more bombs, having wings to them and tosses them at Yoko, who dodges them with grace, but they fly back around, homing in on him. Karasu continues to create these bombs as they fly after Yoko till he's surrounded.  
  
"You really believe these thing will hurt me...?" Yoko says with a sinister grin as he summons a huge Minosa plant, and it with its enormous teeth and multiple heads destroys all the flying bombs, its eyes then set on Karasu, and starts to spray some kind of red gas from its mouths. In reaction, Karasu tosses a bomb at one of the heads, though nothing affects it. The plants heads begin to chase Karasu everywhere, Karasu dogging them all. They begin to fire beams at him as he creates bomb after bomb, sending many of the heads up into flames, though not having much effectiveness with it.  
  
"Karasu. they do have feelings. And it's not good to anger them..." Yoko tells Karasu, and three Mimosa plants charge at him, one being able to catch him and pulls him into the air. Karasu's mask flies off his face, blood coming from his mouth. More of the plants being to wrap around him, keeping him enclosed in a wrap of heads and vines. Juri is just about to declare Kurama the winner, until she is interrupted by the explosion of the Minosa plants. Karasu lands from out of the smoke, being unharmed, and not wearing his mask either, and begins to glow, taking in a big breath of air, his hair turning gold. Karasu holds his hands together and huge bolts of lighting appears in hands, jumps up, and dives down at Yoko, and impacts, the huge explosion destroying about a forth of the stadium, the death count rising as the demons go flying. Kurama comes out of the rubble, but is back to his human state. He returns to the ring and charges at Karasu, blowing kicks and punches flying everywhere. Kurama finally makes impact with Karasu, but he finds his trick, and draws the Death Seed Kurama tried to plant. Something catches Kurama's leg, making him unable to move.  
  
"That is the Maddi Bomb Kurama..." Karasu tells him, and the bomb explodes, sending him flying, and creating a huge hole in his leg. As he gets back onto his feet, surrounded by little lights, Karasu walking towards him again. He points his finger at Kurama and one of them flies for him, exploding on impact. It makes Kurama step back into another one, and he stumbles around into each little light till they area all gone. Kurama hits the ground, covered in his own blood.  
  
"I won't scar your face just yet..." Karasu notes as Kurama gets back on his feet. Karasu sends another light at him, and he falls back into the puddle of blood, Juri starting her count.  
  
At the count of 7 Karasu starts to speak again, "There is no longer a need for a final blast..." and he starts to walk off stage. But Kurama wasn't done, a bloodsucking plant appears behind him from out of nowhere, stabbing itself into Karasu's back and into his heart, draining the blood from Karasu and he falls to the ground, Kurama back on his feet before the count of ten. "I'm... I'm sorry Katrina. only one of us was going to make it out alive..." Kurama says as Juri declares him the winner, passing out on the ground. Katrina stairs onto the stage, seeing the blood plant start to cover Karasu's body.  
  
"No." Katrina says silently to herself, getting away from Botan and Koenma, they call to her, but she doesn't stop, she runs past Hiei and then past Yuske who went to Kurama's aid. She puts a fire talisman on the blood plant, burning it off him, and pulls him onto her lap, seeing his blond locks are gone, and the blood dripping from his mouth she whips off with her sleeve.  
  
"Please wake up Karasu..." she begs quietly, patting his face, "Come on... something like that couldn't kill you... right...?" She holds him closer, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks, as everyone watches her center stage. Juri starts screaming about how they need to get her off stage, alone with the body, but everyone refuses to mess with Katrina after what she did.  
  
"You saved my life twice now..." Katrina says, holding his dead body tightly, "And I never got to thank you..." Her tears continue to fall, landing on Karasu's sleeping face. As Katrina continues to cry, the area around the stage starts to glow, little places where the elder Toguro's body went flying, and the small lights rise from the pieces, forming together over Katrina. When she finally notices, Katrina looks up at the white light above her, forming to a human like shape, with long flowing hair, and a long flowing outfit. The spiritual being comes down to Katrina, holding her face while she stares in surprise and awe.  
  
"My power will become your power... my child... I no longer need to have this for any other use than to protect the one I love most..." The spirit says, color starting to take form to it, showing the long brown locks, the green eyes, and the Tao Master wardrobe. But her wardrobe was much different than Katrina's, the sleeves are much longer, and the symbol on the sheet look much more dominate. The ribbons tied around her waist are much longer, and the whole outfit itself seems to be more important looking than Katrina's.  
  
"Take my power my child..." the spirit talks again, "And only use it, to protect the people you cherish most... Like I have..."  
  
Katrina smiles as she looks upon the spirit, "Of course... mom..." The Spirit gives Katrina a smile back, and she closes her eyes, and it dives into her chest. Katrina glows for a slight second, and the energy erupts around her in a whirlwind of light and energy, the strands of energy showing the elements as her hair unravels from its long braid, flying upward with the energy. Her outfit begins to change to the same that her mother wore, and the lights die out, being absorbed back into Katrina's body, and her hair drapes over her shoulders and behind her, spreading everywhere from it's length and thickness. Karasu and Kuwabara also starting to glow, their wounds healing completely, and both their eyes begin to open.  
  
Kuwabara jumps up, "Wha...? What happened!? What did I miss!?"  
  
Botan chuckles a bit, while looking at Katrina and Karasu, "You missed a lot Kuwabara, a whole lot." And Kuwabara looks towards the stage, seeing Katrina and Karasu. He's more surprised about Katrina's hair than that Karasu is in her arms. Karasu's eyes land upon the smiling Katrina, opening widely in surprise.  
  
"What... didn't... wasn't I dead...?" Karasu asks her, looking around the destroyed stage and all the team members.  
  
"Yes... you were... but I couldn't let you leave without me being able to thank you..." Katrina says softly in reply, her smile becoming brighter as a tear rolls down her cheek.  
  
Karasu whips her cheek, taking the tear from it, "Why are you crying...?"  
  
"Because I'm... I'm happy Karasu..." Katrina says, whipping her eyes a bit, "Everything is starting to make sense... I remember everything... I remember you saving me... what my mom looked like... where I was actually from.... I know everything now... And I now have the strength to protect the ones I cherish most... like my mom asked me too..." He sits up from her arms, helping her to her feet. She struggles at first, her knees feeling week, but is able to stand along with him, her cheeks blushing a bit. Karasu picks up his mask, putting it back upon his face, and his Spirit Energy drops dramatically, like it was before.  
  
"Well I lost the match... I think it's time to make one last save for you... to repay you for reviving me." Karasu's kind eyes show he's smiling beyond that mask, and he takes Katrina into his arms, leaping into the air, landing in the crowd, and keeps hopping till he's outside the ring and long gone with Katrina.  
  
  
  
The team watches as the black and red coat, the brown, and black hair disappear over the sides of the outer arena's walls and Botan sighs dreamily.  
  
"Oh how cute that is!" she notes, "Even after everything that's happen and how sad that match was, it seems Katrina and Karasu are going to have a happy ending after all. It's just adorable."  
  
Yuske blinks a few times, still looking confused, "But how come he gets a girl and he's not even done the tournament."  
  
Hiei smirks a bit, looking at Yuske, "Because you're the lunk who doesn't get anything at all..." Kuwabara keeps starring into that area, his arms crossed and his eyes focused on the spot where they disappeared.  
  
Botan looks over at Kuwabara, "Aww. Kuwabara worried about his 'little sister'?"  
  
Kuwabara blows out a big breath of air, "How come it was so much easier for her... and they really just meet..." The whole team sighs, and gets ready for what challenges are to come next. ***  
  
'Time passes and the tournament has been won. The Urameshi team has been successful and defeated what was left of the Toguro team. Genkai has been revived from Yuske's wish, since there was not a body for me to revive it from anyway. So far life has gotten itself back to normal. I still hang with Kuwabara, who constantly gets in fights with Yuske. Yukina has found out about her brother Hiei, who still hates Kuwabara for liking his sister in the first place. As for Karasu and I... well he's still very distant from me... He stays in the Spirit World, having probation from Koenma, and visits occasionally. I do worry about him a lot, but... he's the fighting type. Now I know what Keiko feels like about Yuske... But he constantly protects me from any dangers that might come for me from the Spirit World. But... Botan was right... this tale did end happily ever after...'  
  
The End Or is it? 


End file.
